1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuits, and particularly to a circuit for controlling a time sequence of a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Operation of an electronic device or a component, such as a computer motherboard, may have special time sequence requirements for controlling power during turning on or off the computer.
In order to satisfy these requirements, a special time sequence controlling chip is used, such as an IT8282M. However, the special time sequence controlling chip is expensive.